You Belong Whit Me
by Ray-Whitlock Horan
Summary: Alice Cullen hija de Carlisle y Esme Cullen, ha vivido enamorada de su vecino de al lado y a la vez mejor amigo, Jasper Hale. Esta es la historia de cómo logró Alice confesarle su amor a Jasper y a la vez, hacer que el notara que igualmente ha estado enamorado de ella desde que se conocieron.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Alice Cullen hija de Carlisle y Esme Cullen, ha vivido enamorada de su vecino de al lado y a la vez mejor amigo, Jasper Hale.

Esta es la historia de cómo logro Alice confesarle su amor a Jasper y a la vez, hacer que el notara que igualmente ha estado enamorado de ella desde que se conocieron.

No todo será fácil. Ya que Alice deberá luchar primero contra la actual novia de Jasper, María. Ella es la capitana del equipo de animadoras, todos los chicos del instituto mueren por ella y Jasper se siente muy afortunado de poder salir con ella…


	2. Capítulo 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la super talentosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia si es mia espero que les guste**

* * *

Estoy en mi habitación escuchando música. Hace calor, algo no muy usual en Forks, por lo que decido abrir la ventana de mi habitación.

Me acerqué a la ventana y la abrí, él estaba ahí hablando por teléfono, tan hermoso como siempre, desearía que no me viera solo como su mejor amiga, yo quiero ser algo más para él.

Jasper Hale. Ese es su nombre. Llevamos siendo mejores amigos desde que estábamos en primaria.

Flash Back

-Hey Alice- me dijo mi hermano gemelo Edward mientras se acercaba hasta donde yo estaba sentada- Te he estado buscando ¿Dónde estabas?

Era mi primer día en la primaria, había prometido a Edward que lo esperaría fuera de mi primera clase pero había hecho una amiga ese día, Bella. En cuanto tocaron la campana para salir al descanso Bella me pido que la acompañara a buscar a su hermano, y yo como buena amiga la acompañe, olvidándome por completo de lo que le había prometido a mi hermano.

-Lo siento, olvide que te tenía que esperar y vine a acompañar a Bella- le dije señalando a mi nueva amiga.

-Oh claro- dijo mi hermano mirando a Bella-Hola, soy Edward.

-Hola- le contesto mi amiga a mi hermano.

Justo después de eso llego un lindo niño rubia gritando el nombre de mi hermano.

-Hey Edward ¿Dónde estabas? Te he estado buscando- dijo terminado de llegar hacia nosotros.

-Oh si lo siento, estaba buscando a mi hermana. Ella es Alice. Alice el es Jasper.

-Hola Alice, soy Jasper- dijo aquel niño que me parecía tan lindo.

Fin del Flash Back

Desde ese día Jasper y yo hemos sido mejores amigos y confidentes uno del otro. Bella también sigue siendo mi amiga, y ha admitido que le gusta mi hermano.

Creo que ella tiene suerte, ya que estoy segura de que ella no le es indiferente.

Volviendo a la realidad, me percaté de que Jasper parecía tener una discusión con la persona detrás del teléfono, y creo saber quién es esa persona.

María. Capitana del equipo de animadoras de mi escuela. Todos los chicos mueren por ella, y todas las chicas, a excepción de Bella y yo, mueren por ser su amiga. María ha sido novia de Jaspe desde hace un año. En todo ese año no recuerdo que haya habido una sola semana en la que no discutan, y eso lo sé porque, como ya dije, Jasper y yo somos confidentes el uno del otro.

Veo que cuelga el teléfono y me acerco a mi ventana con un cuaderno y lapicero en mis manos.

"_**TODO BIEN?" **_ - escribo en una hoja de mi cuaderno. Esa es la manera por la que yo y Jasper hablamos cuando estamos en nuestras respectivas habitaciones, ya que su ventana da a la mía.

"_**TODO UN DRAMA"-**_ contesta él de la misma manera

"_**LO LAMENTO :("-**_ vuelvo a escribir yo

"_**YA ME ACOSTUMBRE"**_- escribe el de vuelta haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

Le devuelvo el gesto y pongo mi cuaderno en suelo, me despido de el con mi mano y el hace lo mismo para enseguida cerrar su ventana.

Me levanto de la silla que está al lado de la ventana y me pongo los auriculares que me había quitado antes de comenzar a hablar con el cómo lo hacíamos siempre. Comienzo a hacer uno de mis típicos conciertos privados, lo cuales consisten en ponerme los auriculares y subir a máximo volumen la música de mi iPod. Comienzo a cantar y bailar como loca por toda mi habitación sin importarme el hecho de que seguro me pueden escuchar hasta la siguiente calle. No dejo de cantar hasta que mi mamá entra a mi habitación y me dice que es tarde y, literalmente, me obliga a acostarme.

Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida cuando mi móvil suena. Vuelvo la cabeza hacia la pequeña mesa que hay al lado de mi cama y tomo mi celular para abrir el mensaje que llego segundos antes.

"_Olvide decirte buenas noches._

_Te quiero _

_-Jasper"_

Termine de leer el mensaje y no puede evitar sonreír, él jamás se olvidaba de darme las buenas noches.

"_Buenas noches igual Jazz _

_También te quiero _

_-Alice"_

Después de contestar el mensaje de Jasper me quede profundamente dormida.

-Alice despierta se hace tarde para la escuela

Me levante sobresaltada al escuchar el grito de mi hermano fuera de mi habitación. Salí rápido de la cama, tome mis cosas y me metí en el baño que hay en mi habitación.

Al salir del baño entre en mi armario y me puse un pantalón de Jeans, una blusa blanca sencilla ya que por encima de esta llevaba un suerte rosa con algunas letras blancas sobre ella y unos tenis blancos.

Tome mi mochila y baje a desayunar. No comí mucho, sólo tome una tostada con mermelada y un vaso con zumo de naranja.

Después de comer eso y cepillarme los dientes, mi hermano casi me arrastro hacia su auto para dirigirnos hacia el instituto. Llegamos y él ya estaba hi, igual de guapo que siempre. Me acerque a saludarlo.

* * *

**Bueno espero que me dejen sus comentarios por un lindo review, en serio quiero saber que piensan**

**Gracias por leer xx**


	3. Capitulo 2

Me acerque a él con el fin de saludarlo, pero como siempre tenía que llegar ella y arruinarlo todo.

Justo cuando estaba por abrazar a Jasper apareció María y, literalmente, se tiró encima de él y le planto un beso, demasiado apasionado para mi gusto, en sus hermosos labios. Aun no logro entender como hace Jasper para soportar estar siempre cerca de María.

En cuanto María se separo de el, Edward llego a mi lado y paso uno de sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros y acerco su boca a mi oído derecho.

-No te preocupes, algún día se cansara de ella y se dara cuenta de lo que ha tenido en frente de él todo el tiempo- susurro él en mi oído para que nadie mas que nosotros lo escucharamos. Sonrei ante eso.

Y sí, Edward lo sabía, no fue necesario desircelo, él lo supo por el mismo.

En cuanto Jasper noto nuestra presencia se acerco a nosotros.

-Hola chicos- dijo dándole la mano a Edward con su típico saludo de chicos. Despues de soltar a mi hermano se acercó a mí

-Así que solucionaste las cosas con ella- le dije mientras me abrazaba y yo miraba María por encima de su hombro.

-Sí, bueno… Yo también me acabo de enterar que ya estamos bien- dijo viendo hacia atrás donde se encontraba ella hablando con sus plásticas amigas. – ¿Sabes?, siempre es lo mismo, peleamos por teléfono y al siguiente día finge que nada ha pasado.

-Sí, pero tú le sigues el juego- me miro interrogante. –Tu igual finges que no ha pasado nada cuando ni siquiera pudiste tener una conversación lógica con ella por la noche.

-Sí, tienes razón, pero… No lo sé, no vale la pena discutir más de lo que ya hemos discutido.

-Bien, como digas. Se hace tarde deberíamos entrar- dije apartándome de él y caminando hacia la entrada del instituto.

Después de recoger mis libros en mi casillero, me dirigí hacia mi infierno personal aquí en la tierra: La Clase de Matemática.

Se preguntaran porque odio tanto esta clase, bueno no soy exactamente mala con las matemáticas, pero juro que es la clase más aburrida que tengo que llevar. El profesor Adams, mi profesor de matemática, es la persona más aburrida del planeta, con solo verlo entrar a la clase te da sueño. Sus clases son realmente aburridas, y ni hablar de mis compañeros, no comparto esta clase con ninguno de mis amigos, es la única clase que tengo que soportar sin poder hablar con alguien de lo aburrida que estoy ya que todo el mundo, a excepción de mí, presta atención a la aburrida clase que da el Señor Adams.

En fin, volviendo a lo que estábamos, llegue a el salón del Sr. Adams y me senté en mi lugar de siempre. Minutos después apareció el profesor con intenciones de comenzar su aburrida lección, pero justo cuando iba a empezar a hablar, la puerta del salón se abrió dejando entrar a un chico que jamás había visto en el instituto.

Tenía el cabello rubio, ojos azules en los que juro que podías perderte, tenía un cuerpo de infarto. Simplemente lo podías describir como un supermodelo sacado de una revista que se perdió en una escuela y está intentando volver a su perfecta vida.

-Hola, disculpe la tardanza, soy James Anderson, soy nuevo y me perdí.

-Oh Claro, me dijeron que vendría- le contestó el Sr. Adams- Bueno como llega a mitad de curso, no quedan muchos asientos libres, pase y siéntese al lado de las señorita Cullen- dijo señalando el asiento vacío a mi lado.

Siempre me quejaba de haber elegido sentarme sola, pero hoy bendecía el día en que lo decidí. Se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado. Me sentía como una idiota viendo cada movimiento que hacía, así que volví mi cara al frente e intente mostrarme indiferente.

-Hola- dijo sentándose a mi lado


End file.
